


Night

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A small tiny bit is centered around Hunhan, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, This is all basically about them feeding, mentions of other members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: In the silent of the night dangers lurk arounds, it was only too bad that one found themselves prey upon the most dangerous creature there is.





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago, one of my first 5 one shots I’ve written about Exo. It’s really short but please enjoy ^~^

"And what's you name sweetheart?"

The silver haired boy smirked, his lower lip was gripped in between his teeth, the man in front of him licked his lips at the sight. He knew the effects he had on _humans_, oh and did they amuse him.

"Baekhyun if you must know."

Was his answer, voice sweet and breathy, seductive a better word for it. The man in front of him tasted the name in his lips, looking satisfied with the results of it. Baekhyun only smirked, eyes that were a mix between blue and gray shined in anticipation. 

"And your name mister? I never quite got it."

Baekhyun walked forward and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to where his lips were against his ear. The man's breath hitched, clearly feeling the affects of being so close to him. From what he had seen from his previous 'experiences' just his scent was enough for someone to loose control over their actions.

"Daniel, Kang Daniel."

The barely managed to breathed out whisper was mumbled, his head already spinning. Baekhyun only hummed, nuzzling his nose against his throat, the sweet scent he had been getting smelled the strongest there. Why he ever bothered to know his 'victims' name was beyond him, after all, he knew where they were all going to end up.

Baekhyun pushed Daniel back, forcing him against the wall he had sensed was there. Where they were was dark, so dark Baekhyun would've trouble seeing had he been human. But he wasn't, making no difference to him, he could see perfectly fine be it night or day, light or dark.

That however wasn't the case for Daniel who struggled to see the person in front of him. He stopped struggling when realizing what was the point, what difference could it make if he could see him or not. His eyes started to flutter shut when he felt a sucking sensation on his neck.

His head started to get dizzy and mind went completely blank when something penetrated his neck. It wasn't painful, more like a weird pleasurable feeling that spread across his body it left him numb. He wasn't able to form a thought much less a word, actions were beyond him such as pushing the silver haired boy of him.

Small desperate gasps left his lips, he knew, somehow in some weird way he was in danger but couldn't seem to pull himself away. How could he pull away when things such as even breathing were starting to feel harder and harder to do.

Blood.

He could feel blood leaving him each passing second with each gulp Baekhyun took. He was beyond weak at this point, his legs were giving out on him.

However with incredible strength he was held up, lips never leaving his neck. His heart which had previously been pounding at a fast pace started to slow down, each beat weaker than the last. If this kept up he wouldn't survive.

"Enough!"

A deep voice demanded, his voice made Baekhyun stop, pout before stepping back and letting the body of his victim fall to the ground. It didn't matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to survive, he had already lost too much blood. Baekhyun licked his lips and turn around. 

"You're no fun you know."

He stalked towards the taller man and nuzzled his nose against his neck, inhaling his masculine familiar scent. Arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. He could do nothing to stop the man from slamming him against the brick wall, tongue pushing its way into his mouth.

All Baekhyun did was wrap his small hand delicately in the man's neck, letting out a soft moan. The kiss didn't last more than a few minutes, leaving them both breathless but not panting. "I said no killing, yet you seem to not be able to control yourself." lips whispered against his ear, hands gripping his hips tightly. 

"I can't," Baekhyun responded back softly, "so teach me.". His next words made fangs penetrate into his neck, making him gasp and moan in pleasure. His hand other hand shoot up to hold the man's there, hand gripping his red hair tightly.

"Chanyeol~"

Upon saying the name of his lover, lips were placed upon his, sucking his lips and biting them. All Baekhyun did was hungrily kiss back, shamelessly moaning against Chanyeol's lips. His neck had already healed up, leaving nothing but his smooth clean skin behind.

"Oh but I have," hands unbuttoned his shirt, the material just barely hanging into his body. Baekhyun let out another noise of pleasure when something hard rub against his crotch. "You just seem to like disobeying me," his pants were tugged down.

Not wanting to be the only one without clothes on Baekhyun unbuckled Chanyeol's pants, licking his lips as he pushed them down along with his boxers. He didn't know when but at some point he had unbutton Chanyeol's shirt and now his whole abdomen was exposed.

"Don't you?" his mouth parted ajar as a moan pushed through, a hand slowly rubbed his clothed member. He only wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders, pulling him forwards. However that wasn't enough for him, he needed more.

"Answer me." hissed a voice, pulling away from Baekhyun and pushing him to the rough surface of the wall. Baekhyun blinked only, a dazed look on his face. His lips were being chewed by his teeth, accidently pressing too hard with his canines and making his lower lip bleed.

Before he got the chance to answer his lip was taken away from his teeth and caught by another. Without wasting anytime Chanyeol licked Baekhyun's lip, sucking hard on the blood and pressing for more.

The sweet blood of his mate still lingered in his lips, mouth watering for more. "Yes, I do." Baekhyun paused and smirked, the desperate look in his eyes didn't change but something like playfulness had been added.

He reached out and gripped Chanyeol's bright red hair, knowing he will probably pay for that later. Without any words he leaned in, lips brushing against Chanyeol's neck, just above his collarbone. He didn't gave any warning before sinking his fangs inside.

Immediately a burst of a sweet liquid filled his mouth, the taste so addicting sometimes he feared he would never be able to stop drinking it. A small grunt was heard from Chanyeol who quickly took Baekhyun's boxers. There was no warning before 2 digits entered him, making him gasp and spill a little blood from the corner of his mouth.

He quickly licked the blood and moaned, moving his hips against the fingers which worked its way inside him. His gulps of blood unfortunately needed to stop before he left his mate weak, which shouldn't happen so fast but he needed his mate strong.

There was no way he would let Chanyeol fuck him when feeling weak, he just wasn't used that and would rather not experience it. A hand forced his chin upwards and kissed his bloodied lips, sucking the blood off them and leaving them clean but swollen.

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered shut, lips parting open into a silent moan as Chanyeol suddenly slammed inside him. At some point through the kiss Chanyeol had removed his hand from inside him and lifted him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist.

"F-fuck,” he gasped, throwing his head back against the wall, “Chanyeol!" 

Baekhyun's parted screams that left his mouth were all but drowned by Chanyeol's lips. His arm was wrapped around Chanyeol shoulder, nails digging into the skin there. His other hand was gripping his red hair, hand fisted so tight it left Chanyeol hissing slightly.

But that however was drowned too by the sound of skin slapping against skin, hips slamming into the smaller boy's body. The broken moans and screams from Baekhyun should have attracted attention had they not been in an isolated area. 

"You feel so g-good, god. So hot and-uh tight. Fuck!"

Chanyeol cursed against Baekhyun's ear, his thrusts were hard and fast, leaving them both moaning in pleasure. Baekhyun only yelled out his name to keep going faster and harder as if he wasn't already being slammed so hard a few bruises would form later on.

Their pace was almost animalist, they were to the point where they had surrender themselves to pleasure. Gasping Baekhyun dug his nails in Chanyeol's shoulder, making his mate hiss slightly. The familiar knot was starting to form at the pit of their stomachs, slowly went from a flicker to a full blazing flame.

Specially when Chanyeol hit that spot inside Baekhyun he knew would turn the other vampire turn crazy. Baekhyun's hold on the taller man turn tighter as his eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy, lips parted open when the noises of pleasure refused to stay silent.

Neither seem to care about what was going in the world or what surrounded them, all they cared about was their release. "I-I'm c-close." Baekhyun's moans started to turn a pitch higher, his walls squeezing and tightening around Chanyeol's shaft. Chanyeol cursed, his thrusts starting to be more sloppy than the last one.

There was no need for him to say anything when his hold on Baekhyun's hips tighten, canines sinking into the smaller boy's lower lip so hard it started bleeding (again). With a final high pitch cry Baekhyun's came, his eyes rolling back in utter delight.

His body started to go loose its energy, the only thing that still was holding him against the wall was Chanyeol who with one last groan pushed himself inside his mate as hard as he could before letting out strings of translucent white cum. Baekhyun let out a soft moan when the warm liquid filled him up.

They stood there for a few minutes, both trying to calm down from their high. Almost 5 minutes later Chanyeol pulled out of Baekhyun, kissing his lips before grabbing his clothes and putting them on. Baekhyun wobbling stood up, grabbing his remaining clothes and slipping them on.

However he didn't button his shirt just yet, his stomach was still sticky and wet with his cum and he wasn't about to ruin his shirt like that. (Tao would kill him.) Walking over the dead body he had ditched the moment Chanyeol had revealed himself, he took of the man's jacket and used it to clean himself. 

Weirdly enough, (not for them) vampires didn't sweat. Meaning he only looked disheveled but hadn't been sweating, his body only heat up slightly from its usual cold temperature. Baekhyun looked around and frowned when he found his jacket dirtied with some black thing.

No point in using that one. He stood up and walked to his mate, before Chanyeol could put his jacket on he grabbed it from him and slip it on. It was clearly way too big on him but did he care? Clearly not by the way he didn't even bother to ask Chanyeol if he could borrow it.

"Come on, I can smell Luhan a few miles from here. He's returned, I'm guessing Suho expect us to be there in 5 minutes." Baekhyun suddenly spoke, looking towards the half full moon. Chanyeol looked back at the dead body and sighed, shaking his head.

"I see, I am guessing he's back too then?"

Baekhyun sniffed the air, pausing before furrowing his eyebrows. "Strange, I can't seem to pick up his scent. He must still be far." Baekhyun brushed back his silver hair, adjusting it and smiling at Chanyeol after. Before he could say anything his chin was lifted upwards and was pulled into a deep kiss.

His hands instinctively shot up to hold Chanyeol's shoulders, back arching slightly from being pulled closer and pushing himself forwards. When his lips were released he licked his thin pink lips, a small hum escaping his mouth. 

"Let's go?"

"Let's go."

_______

"Even a human would've have heard you two fucking a mile away."

Was the first sentence that greeted them the second they had arrived, snickers from their friends accompanied that sentence. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, hand going to his lips which he could still taste his mate's blood.

A small chuckle from Chanyeol made him realize he had been licking his lips. "Nice to see you again too asshole." Baekhyun grumbled, rolling his bluish/grayish eyes again. Luhan grinned and opened his arms, Baekhyun immediately perked up at that and tackled his friend into a hug.

"I missed you too Baek." Luhan squeezed him tightly, his lips tugged into a gentle smile. Baekhyun hugged him back with the same strength. There were no need for words for Luhan to understand what his friend meant when he tightened the hug.

"Next time don't be away for so long." his words were slightly muffled by him burying his face in Luhan's neck.

"Yeah I know, that was actually my last visit for a while now. They said I don't need to go there anymore for at least another century." Luhan pulled back, finding his friend's overjoyed face. Baekhyun nodded, refusing to let any tears leave his eyes.

"And here I thought your bitchy attitude would've have stayed the same after all this time. I must have overestimated you."

Luhan froze, not even a second later he ran out of Baekhyun's arms and into the other person's. He knocked into the taller vampire, making them stumble for a second before they found their balance again. Baekhyun only smiled and let himself be hugged by his mate.

"At least you haven't changed in appearance hmm Lu?"

Arms hugged Luhan's smaller figure, holding him tight against his chest. Luhan looked up, refusing to let tears show despite his heart overflowing with emotions. The taller man smirked, looking at him with almost hunger in his eyes.

"Sehun."

(A/N: Let’s ignore the fact that this is a Chanbaek one shot and I just centered this part in Hunhan ok?)

However despite that Luhan could also see happiness and affection in them. He didn't get the chance to talk before fingers gripped his chin gently and connected their lips. Almost as if by instinct his eyes fluttered shut, an electricity like sensation shivering over his body leaving him dizzy but satisfied.

The kiss couldn't have been more than a minute, but even that was enough for all the time they had spend away from one another. Sehun smirked and stole another kiss from the older boy.

Luhan sighed and pressed himself closer, his body seemed to recognize his mate and craved for him. Craved for his body and lips, for his soft yet rough touch and specially for each loving kiss and affection filled gazes. All those things he had missed and craved for.

"Sehun," Luhan closed his eyes, his hand reaching out to hold his cheek. Sehun hummed, his forehead still against Luhan's. Luhan let out a small sigh and backed away, his eyes staring at him mate softly, his gaze full of love and affection.

“WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT KIND OF GREETING'S THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

Luhan snapped, pushing Sehun hard enough for the latter to fall to the ground. With a small yelp Sehun immediately stood up from the ground, his eyes widen in shock. However before he could do anything Luhan grabbed his collar and pulled him down to his level.

Sehun had no time to react before lips were sealed against his once again. The surprisingly soft kiss took him by surprise, almost dumbfounded on his spot he let Luhan take control of the kiss. He could hear laughter from their friends, they'll probably (definitely) tease him about this later.

"And, its good to be back."Luhan pulled back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sehun's arms slowly found its way to Luhan's waist, pulling him closer to his body.

"I'm glad you're back too LuLu." Sehun whispered in his ear, there was no real reason why he whispered it. Everyone would've have heard it had he whispered or yelled it out.

"I think its time for us to leave the 2 love birds."

Baekhyun send them a wink, making everyone chuckle. "Hmm, we'll see you 2 tomorrow ok? Have the house clean and remember to change the sheets." Baekhyun joked before he waved goodbye to the couple. Chanyeol was next to him, smiling brightly at his friends before they left.

"Where are we going?" Chanyeol asked once Baekhyun had stopped in a random place. The silver haired boy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know,". He looked around until his eyes caught the loud music coming out of a building.

"Can I feed? I still a little hungry, you didn't let me feed properly last time."

Baekhyun licked his lips, staring at the place where humans were. It was full of blood, sweet and warm blood he craved for. Usually he would only need a small amount, one human would do. But he had been too busy these past few months to properly feed himself.

"I guess but no killing Baek, we still have a to go pick up Taehyung from Kyungsoo and Jongin. Who knows what kind of dark things Kyungsoo its teaching him already."

At the mention of his small child Baekhyun sighed and nodded. It wasn't that long ago since Taehyung had been born, and seeing vampires grew up fast Taehyung looked like a 2 year old rather than just a few months old. After the young vampire turned 18 he will stop aging and look like that forever. 

"Fine, but I make no promises."

"Didn't expect you to."

"Wow! I see how much faith you have in me. Thanks for reminding me!"

"Anytime sweetheart."

______

"What's your name again baby? I never quite got it."

A small dangerous glint sparkled in the silver haired man's eyes. His thin pink lips were pulled into a predatory smirk. From the back he could sense someone watching them carefully, watching over _him_ carefully.

"Baekhyun, Park Baekhyun."


End file.
